The Weirdest Feeling
by Magiwren
Summary: Head Auror Harry Potter has been searching for a very dark wizard for weeks. Finally, he and his friends find him... But of course Harry has to get hurt and go to the hospital. All seems lost when he finds out that his doctor is Dr. Draco Malfoy. On second thought... maybe it's not as bad as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey! OMG it has been awhile! I am so sorry! I was doing NaNoWriMo and didn't have much time to work on more stories. Anyway, I've been writing this fanfic for awhile but it isn't done yet. This is gonna be my first fanfiction that hasn't been finished before I started posting it so we'll see how this goes. I just thought I should put up a chapter so that you all knew I hadn't left you for good or anything!_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The building seemed deserted. A few lights were on in the floors above but other than that, it was almost silent.

Almost.

Down the hall, there was the near silent sound of feet trekking lightly across the hall. Four men and a girl were searching stealthily through someone's office. The person's name was Daniel Gaffe and he was a drug dealer of dark magic. Already, wizards and witches from around the world were being caught with Dan's product, it was becoming a real problem; the drugs had severe and dangerous side effects when absorbed.

At last, after many months of tracking and searching, the Aurors had found him.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Chad MacRay, Neville Longbottom, and Sarah Belis were the five Aurors searching around for any clues as to where their Daniel Gaffe was. So far there had been nothing—Ron had found a stash of the drugs underneath his floorboards, but that was basically it.

Harry cast a finding spell and found some more of the illegal drugs behind filing cabinets and hidden in the backs of drawers. "Any luck?"

His friends all shook their heads and continued their search.

Harry sighed in frustration and pulled open a drawer. "I just don't understand," he growled and pushed things to the side; looking for something—anything that could lead them to where Daniel Gaffe was hiding. But nothing was there; nothing at all seemed to be out of the ordinary and nothing looked like it had been packed in a hurry. "It's as if he never left."

"Maybe, Mr. Potter, it's because he didn't."

Harry spun around. Dan was standing in the doorway with a wand in his hand; his scarred face was pulled into a sneer, his little black eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to wipe your memories," he told them. "Then you're going to leave the building—"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Harry shouted. With a yell of frustration, Dan leaped to the side and threw a curse at Chad which was barely avoided. He shouted something and at least six more men came swarming into the room, wands out.

 _Of course he has backup!_ Harry thought in anger and the room exploded into curses and charms. He ducked down behind the desk and cursed anyone who came into range. Chad and Sarah were both standing next to the filing cabinets while Ron and Neville had been driven to the window. People kept swarming into the room.

Ron jumped out of range of a bright blue curse and crouched beside Harry. "Harry, what do we do? There are too many of them!"

"Give me a minute!" Harry jumped out from behind the desk and dodged in between two of the large men in black suits, heading towards the door. He saw Dan slip out of the room and hit someone over the head with a _Petrificus Totalus_ in order to get through and go after him. "You're not getting away, Gaffe!" he shouted.

"I think you'll find, Potter, that I already have!" Daniel cackled and pointed his wand at Harry's chest. " _Hocus-Pocus!_ "

Pain lit up in Harry's stomach and before he could cast a blocking curse, he was blasted backwards. He hit a wall and his vision went black.

# # #

"Merlin's beard! This is bad. Call the ministry! Tell them the mission failed."

"Is he alright?!"

"He'll be fine. We've just gotta get him to a hospital. Oy, MacRay! Get Hermione down here, too. And Gin. His girlfriend'll want to know what's up."

"—if he hadn't, would've been very successful."

Harry drifted in and out of conciseness. He heard people talking and lots of noises as he started to move, his stomach hurt _really_ bad! What had happened? What was that spell Daniel Gaffe had used? Was that Ron's voice? Or Ginny's? They sounded similar sometimes.

He let himself drift deeper into sleep…. And when he woke up he was in a hospital bed.

 _Great,_ he thought. _Just perfect._ He looked around and saw a nurse putting some flowers into a jug for him. She was humming to herself a tune that Harry recognized but couldn't quite place. He wondered if he should make a noise or not when she looked over.

"Oh! Good morning, Mr. Potter," she said pleasantly. "And quite a morning it is, isn't it? How're you feeling? Can you speak? Move?"

Harry moved his hand and winced a little. "Ow," he muttered. "What happened? Are the others okay? Did—"

The nurse held up a hand. "Slow down, sir. Your friends are fine; they'll be in to visit you as soon as I've had the doctor look at you. That was one nasty spell you've gotten yourself hit with. I'll go get the doctor now if you'd like, see what he thinks?"

"That'd be great," Harry said. "I wanna get out of here as fast as possible."

She laughed. "Of course you do, Mr. Potter. I'll go get the doctor now."

She left the room and Harry shifted around painfully until he was sitting up a bit more. He tried moving his arm again and winced. His whole body felt crushed and weak, especially his chest and stomach. For a second, he thought about looking to see why but thought it was probably better if he didn't.

The door opened and a man stepped in, holding a clipboard in front of him. "Thank you, Kelly," he was saying. "Alright, this says you've—"

Harry stared. He recognized that blond hair, those gray eyes, that pointed face.

"Malfoy," he said darkly.

Draco Malfoy was staring at him in surprise. "Knew I should have asked Kelly what the patient's _name_ was," he muttered, then heaved a long sigh. "Hello, Potter."

Harry was surprised. He had expected worse that was for sure. But Malfoy just looked tired. Of course, he _was_ a healer now, so that had to count for something. Perhaps he had changed in more ways than that. He certainly looked much more confident in his white doctor's coat than Harry had ever seen him before.

"I didn't know you worked here," Harry said stupidly.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, guess what."

"What?"

"I work here."

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Then hissed when a spasm of pain made him uncross them again.

"Just," Malfoy sighed again, "please don't make this more difficult than it has to be. 'Kay?"

Harry nodded. Malfoy nodded, too— _I should probably start calling him Dr. Malfoy or something,_ Harry thought. _Dr. Draco Malfoy?_ —then he read a little bit of the clipboard that he still had in his hands and moved towards the bed.

"So," he said, as if Harry weren't his old enemy— _Are we still enemies?_ —and he were just taking care of anyone. "This says you were hit with a _Hocus-Pocus_ , yes?"

"Yes," said Harry slowly. "What _is_ that?"

Malfoy glanced up at him, then looked back down quickly. "Recently developed spell," he muttered almost to himself. "Much like _Avada-Kadavra._ Very dangerous, but it's an if-y spell at the best of times." He flipped the page on his board. "Says he hit you on your chest and stomach?"

"I… guess?"

"Okay then." Dr. Malfoy set his clipboard on the table next to Harry's bed. "Please remove your shirt."

Harry's head snapped up to glare at the blond. "Excuse me?"

"I need to see your chest and stomach." Malfoy almost seemed to be hissing through his teeth. "I assume you want to get better so you can leave. Besides you need to start moving anyway, before any of the side effects kick in."

Harry growled to himself but did as he was told. His stomach and chest had large bloody marks digging into his skin, Harry felt queasy just looking at them so he looked back up at Malfoy who had his wand out.

" _Sanando Manibus,_ " he said, tapping his hand with his wand. A blue-green glow covered his hand; he put away his wand then rubbed his hands together like he was covering them with soap until both hands were covered in the green glowing stuff.

"What is _that_?" Harry demanded.

"Healing hands," Malfoy said distractedly, still focused on covering his palms in the stuff. "Honestly. Just let me do my thing, Potter. I'm not going to hurt you."

He bent over to observe the wounds with a small frown on his face.

"They're pretty deep," he said disapprovingly, as if Harry had been a very naughty boy. "I was just gonna keep you overnight, but you may have to stay longer considering that you'll just make them worse if I let you go."

Harry was about to say something when Malfoy shrugged and rested one of his glowing blue-green hands on the fleshy wound on Harry's chest. It was ice cold to the point of pain and he flinched back.

"Ow! Geez, Malfoy—"

"Don't be a baby!" Malfoy snapped back. "And around here people call me _Doctor_ or _Mr. Malfoy_. I expect you to do the same."

Harry was so surprised that he didn't notice when Malfoy touched him on the chest again until that cold burn came back and he bit his lip savagely.

"It'll get better in a second," Malfoy said quietly, his tone much softer and more sympathetic than before. As he finished speaking, his hands got warmer and Harry relaxed a bit more. Malfoy seemed to relax a little bit, too, and moved the other hand to Harry's stomach so that he was healing both at the same time.

"Sorry," Harry said.

 _Dr._ Malfoy straightened up and brushed his hands together. The green stuff was gone. "Whatever," he muttered. "I'll go get your friends; you can talk for a few minutes than you need to rest and let the healing work." He picked up his wand and pointed at a cabinet. " _Fomentum_." He made a sweeping motion from the cabinet to Harry and the doors burst open; white bandages flew across the room and wound themselves around Harry's middle; they even tied themselves!

Harry looked up but Malfoy was already gone. A few moments later, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny all rushed into the room. Ginny looked like she'd come straight from the Quidditch pitch, her uniform still on.

"Harry!" she gasped and threw her arms around him. Harry winced but didn't pull away, it was nice having his girlfriend there. "Oh, are you okay?"

"Yes," agreed Hermione. "The nurse told us not to worry because you had the best doctor in the hospital, but Harry we were _so_ worried! What did your doctor tell you?"

"I'll be fine," Harry laughed when Ginny let him go. "He just told me to rest and stuff."

Neville sighed with relief. "Good. So you'll be back soon then?"

Before he could answer, Ron elbowed Neville in the side. "Oy, don't pressure him! He needs rest." He then turned to Harry. "You take all the time you'll need to get better, alright mate? We'll keep the crime down while you're gone."

That made Harry remember. "Hey, did you guys catch Gaffe?"

Ron looked down. "No. He got away."

"Oh."

"But what does it matter?" Ginny cupped Harry's hand in her own. "You're _alive!_ You can catch him a different day. But right now, you need to rest and get better, okay?" she hugged him again. "I don't want to lose you, Harry Potter."

Harry chuckled. "You won't."

"We should go," said Hermione. "My lunch break's almost over and if Alice notices that I'm gone she'll have a fit."

"Yeah, you're right," Neville sighed. "Well, bye Harry! Get well soon."

"We'll miss ya, mate," Ron added.

Ginny kissed Harry's cheek lovingly. "Love you. Get better fast."

"I'll try," Harry said and watched his friends leave. What would they do when they learned who his doctor was? He wondered.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, I may not update as often because I'm trying to finish this thing but I really didn't wanna keep you all waiting for too long so here's an early Christmas present from me!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey! I've decided to put up the next chapter. Hope you like. Please review!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Draco dug his nails into the unconscious patient's shoulder angrily, his hands still glowing, while his mind went elsewhere.

Why, of all things, did it have to be _Potter_? That smug, stupid, handsome, _very, very straight_ man had ruined his life enough and now he had the nerve to show up again? _Stupid, bloody perfect Potter and his bloody perfect life!_ The patient flinched a little at the force of Draco's healing hands magic. The spell tried to match your emotions more or less, Draco had learned to control it but his anger and frustration was getting out of hand. He pulled away and brushed his hands together angrily.

"Um… sir?"

Draco whirled around to glare at one of the nurses, Kelly, who was standing in the doorway with wide eyes. "What?" he growled.

"A patient is asking for you."

"Which. Patient?" he hissed.

"M—Mr. Potter?"

Draco pushed past her and stalked down the hall. What did that bastard want now?

The hall was a busy place, and anyone smart would have known it wasn't wise to stalk around in there. People were constantly in a hurry to get somewhere, sometimes hauling dying wizards or witches along on tables or rushing to help give birth to twin elves. But people parted to let Dr. Draco Malfoy through, best doctor in ten years. Though, if they had a dying patient or had to hurry to give birth to twin anything's, Draco usually let them pass without question. He was a doctor not a monster.

He threw open the door to Potter's room and stepped inside. "What?" he growled.

"How long are you keeping me here?" Potter demanded. "My friends were just here and they were acting as if I'd be here for _weeks_!"

"That's because I'm keeping you here for _a_ week," Draco drawled and crossed his arms. "I need to make sure you heal properly."

Potter stared at him. "Are you _punishing_ me?!"

"No, Potter, I'm not punishing you." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not keeping you here because of who you are I'm keeping you here because you're my patient, and that's my job; to make sure my patients are fully healed. Now if you excuse me…."

"But—"

"Look here, Potter." Draco was running out of patience with his old enemy. "You may be the head of the Aurors or whatever, but around here," he jabbed his thumb at himself, " _I'm_ the boss! And I'd learn that fast if I were you because patients you don't give me the proper respect tend to leave here worse than when they came in!" Draco turned his back and opened the door to leave. "A nurse will be by soon if you need anything. I warn you not to call for me unless you _actually_ need something. Now good day."

He didn't slam the door, nor did he threaten to tell his father anything—mostly because he didn't tell his father _anything_ anymore; they didn't talk—he just left quickly enough so that Potter never got a chance to say anything.

That was all a lie of course; the thing about people leaving worse than when they came in. Draco wouldn't let anyone leave the hospital without being certain that they would recover. He'd just said that to make Potter shut his mouth and listen for once in his life.

"Dr. Malfoy?"

Draco turned to look at one of the other doctors, Dr. Andrew Knight; he had been a year younger than Draco in Hogwarts. Of course, he'd also been a Hufflepuff so the only reason Draco knew who he was, was that he'd been a very cute one-year-younger-Hufflepuff. He was a tallish young man with hazel eyes and spelled-pink spiky hair.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Knight?" Draco asked.

"I need your help with giving an old wizard some nose surgery," Andrew told him—yes, he and Andrew were on a more or less first name basis. "You think you could help me out?"

Draco smirked. "It'd be a pleasure."

 ***Harry***

He hadn't expected that.

Harry had thought he could drive Malfoy to let him go early…. Not unleash a dominant side of him in which Malfoy knew he was in charge—actually knew, not just acting like that annoying kid with two fat bodyguards on either side of him—Harry had almost enjoyed watching that. It felt surprisingly nice knowing that Draco Malfoy had a job that he was good at and felt confident while doing it.

That nurse—was it Kelly or Kenny? Probably Kelly—came in with tray in her arms. She smiled at Harry. "Hello, Mr. Potter!" she said cheerily. "Everything alright?"

Harry nodded. "I feel pretty great."

"Wonderful. Though, I must say I'm not surprised." She giggled and set the tray down; Harry saw a bunch of oils, leaves, and some more bandages. "Dr. Draco Malfoy's got a natural talent for healing. I'd trust him with my life."

Harry blinked and wet his lips. "So… you think highly of him?"

Kelly laughed and pulled out her wand; she started to sort the separate objects on her tray. "After a few days you'll be able to move around a bit more," she told him. "I'll get to take you out in a wheelchair and you can meet more people."

 _Perfect,_ Harry thought. "I'm only staying here one week, right?"

"That's what Dr. Draco says," Kelly said. "Unless he changes his mind, you can expect just that."

Suddenly the door opened and a guy with bright pink stuck his head inside. "Kelly," he said. "We need you." Then he saw Harry and straightened up. "Mr. Potter!" he said in surprise. "They said you were here."

"Yeah, hi." Harry didn't know who he was, but he was wearing a doctor's coat.

The pink-haired guy laughed. "Sorry. I'm Dr. Andrew Knight."

The door was opened again and Malfoy held it open with a cross look on his face. "Andrew, we have a patient to tend to," he growled. "Kelly, as soon as you're done come down to Mr. Footlow's room. We need someone to make sure his nose doesn't get away."

"Right away, Dr. Malfoy!" she promised.

"Good." Malfoy grabbed Dr. Knight by the arm. "C'mon, Andrew, Mr. Potter's not gonna disappear. You can fangirl later."

And with that he dragged the other doctor out of the room.

"Well," said Kelly. "I'd better go. You just get some rest Mr. Potter. I'll send Beverley down in a little while to see if you need anything, okay?"

Harry nodded. When Kelly was gone there was nothing more to do but sleep. He snuggled down and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _A/N: Please review if you liked it! I'm sorry; I'm trying not to be one of those annoying authors that says that every single time but they really mean a lot to me!_


End file.
